


Confusion

by Tammaiya



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto goes to a Christmas party, Seishirou is Seishirou and Subaru is just plain confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

****"You're going out?" Subaru said hesitantly. "But…"  
  
"Subaru~u, I got invited to a party!" Hokuto said impatiently. "You said you didn't want to go! It's not like you'll be all alone, Sei-chan will be here!"  
  
"He-- he will?"  
  
"Of course!" Seishirou said reassuringly. "I wouldn't abandon my Subaru-kun on Christmas Eve, would I?"  
  
Hokuto would, Subaru thought, then immediately felt guilty. "You don't have to, Seishirou-san. It's okay."  
  
"Don't be silly, Subaru!" Hokuto scolded. "Of course Sei-chan will be here tonight! Christmas day is for family, so Christmas Eve is a time for lovers!"  
  
It was? Subaru had been sure that was supposed to be New Year's Eve, or maybe another holiday, but not Christmas Eve.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Seishirou agreed immediately. "I wouldn't want to be away from Subaru-kun on such a night!"  
  
Wait, night of _lovers_? That Seishirou would agree with an implication like that predictably turned Subaru's cheeks an endearing neon red. "B-but--"  
  
Hokuto cackled. "Sei-chan, you pervert! You just want to take advantage of my little brother, don't you?"  
  
Seishirou sighed dramatically. "Alas, you've caught me out, Hokuto-chan! An old man like me, spending Christmas Eve with Subaru-kun! It's terrible, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Hokuto said, winking. "But I never said I wouldn't let you, did I? Have fun, kids!"  
  
"Hey!" Subaru protested weakly. "Don't I get a choice?"  
  
"You don't want me, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked sadly. "I can't say I blame you. After all, I am but a lowly veterinarian. You could do so much better!"  
  
"No, wait, that's not what I meant--"  
  
"So you _do_ want me to spend Christmas Eve with you!" Seishirou exclaimed delightedly. "Have fun, Hokuto-chan!"  
  
Hokuto grinned. "Not as much as you two! Byeeeeeee~!"  
  
The door slammed behind her with a loud enthusiastic bang, and Subaru was left alone with a smiling Seishirou. That was not at all unusual, though Subaru still felt somewhat nervous.  
  
Then again, that was hardly unusual either, given Subaru couldn't figure out how he felt about the older man, or, for that matter, how Seishirou really felt about him.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Shall we cook, Subaru-kun, or did you want to go out for dinner?"  
  
Subaru blinked, uncertain of what to do next now that he was alone in private with Seishirou and Seishirou was asking him about dinner, of all things. "I… there's some stir fry ingredients in the fridge," he said helplessly.  
  
"Why don't you cook the stir fry while I chop the herbs, then?"  
  
Which was what happened, despite the fact that the idea of Seishirou helping him cook confused Subaru immensely.   
  
~  
  
"It looks delicious, doesn't it?"  
  
Subaru turned, wooden spoon in hand, to find that Seishirou was standing right behind him, hands against the bench on either side of the boy so he was basically trapped. "S-Seishirou-san?"  
  
"The stir fry," Seishirou explained, leaning over Subaru's shoulder to sniff at it, which coincidentally brought him a lot closer to a conflicted Subaru. "Mmm."  
  
For his part, Subaru was trying valiantly to remember how to breathe.  
  
Seishirou pulled back again, effortlessly taking the wooden spoon from Subaru's loose grip and dipping it in the bubbling pot. "Tastes good, too," he said, having tried it. "Would you like to try it?"  
  
Subaru nodded hesitantly, reaching out for the wooden spoon, but Seishirou laughed and held it away from him. "No, no, Subaru-kun. Open your mouth."  
  
Subaru opened his mouth, waiting expectantly. For a second, Seishirou's look turned considering and his smile seemed like a smirk, almost sinister, but it was gone in the blink of an eye and Subaru wondered if he had imagined it. Seishirou dragged a finger through the sauce on the spoon and slid it into Subaru's mouth.  
  
Subaru squeaked.  
  
Seishirou laughed cheerfully. "How did it taste, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"Good?" Subaru said. Though he'd originally meant it as a statement, at that high pitch it sounded rather more like a question.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Let's set the table!"  
  
~  
  
If Subaru had been a little less clueless than he was, it might have occurred to him that Seishirou's usual kindness was holding the occasional predatory hint that evening. It also might have occurred to him to wonder about the amount of times he had been cornered against things, but there was always an apparent reason and being himself, a suspicious thought never crossed his mind.  
  
A bewildered and embarrassed one did _frequently_ , on the other hand. If there was one emotion Subaru was particularly good at, at least when it came to Seishirou, then it was confusion.  
  
After dinner, Seishirou had suggested they watch some television together. Subaru thought there probably wasn't much on worth watching, but then, he got the vague feeling that that probably wasn't the reason they were watching it. If Seishirou had no objection to watching bizarre anime or stupid game shows, then Subaru certainly had no objection to sitting next to Seishirou on the couch and doing likewise.  
  
"You know, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said conversationally, "it's such a pity Hokuto-chan didn't put any mistletoe up."  
  
Subaru turned to stare at Seishirou, who was still watching the anime on television with apparently undivided attention.  
  
"It… is?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Seishirou said calmly. "It would have been the perfect excuse to kiss my cute Subaru-kun, wouldn't it?" He sighed. "Now I'll just have to wait another year. How unfortunate."  
  
Subaru turned bright red for the second time that evening. "S-Seishirou-san!" he spluttered. "You… you're joking, aren't you?"  
  
Seishirou smiled unreadably. "Am I?"  
  
Subaru looked away, unable to hold the glance. "Well… why do you need an excuse, if you're not?"  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
Subaru's brain caught up to his mouth and died of mortification.  
  
"Nothing! I didn't… I…"  
  
Subaru froze, forgetting what he had been about to say when he felt Seishirou's hand resting gently against his cheek.  
  
"Didn't what, Subaru-kun?"  
  
Subaru's eyes were wide like those of a frightened rabbit. "Sei… Seishirou-san?"  
  
Seishirou suddenly felt very close. Not too close for comfort, exactly, just close enough that Subaru's nerves were on edge.  
  
"Do you want me to kiss you, Subaru-kun?"  
  
Somewhere along the line, Subaru had lost the ability to speak or think properly, and in any case, he didn't even know the answer to that question. All he could do was bite his lip and stare at Seishirou with a lost expression.  
  
Seishirou leaned closer yet, and Subaru clutched helplessly at his shirt, dizzy from Seishirou's body heat or cologne or maybe simply his proximity.  
  
"I think so?" he said in a rushed breath, and his mouth was obviously ignoring his brain again, because last time he'd checked the jury was in fact still out on that one.  
  
"Good," Seishirou murmured, and before Subaru could work out what was happening or change his mind, Seishirou's mouth was against his and Seishirou's arms were supporting him and he was drowning in sensation.  
  
The dizziness intensified and Subaru couldn't even tell which way was up any more. He was on his back, or maybe he was imagining it? Seishirou was kissing him slowly and everything was warm and tingly, which seemed to be the only important thing right now, so he decided it didn't really matter.   
  
Timidly, Subaru started responding to Seishirou's kiss, whimpering slightly into his mouth and wrapping his arms around Seishirou's neck. His head felt like it was filled with cotton wool and he had no idea what was going on, but all in all, Subaru concluded that this was a good thing.  
  
Well, probably.  
  
It was at that precise moment that the door banged open-- loudly and enthusiastically, of course-- and a very cheerful Hokuto called out, "I'M HO~OME!"  
  
Everything froze for a second, Subaru staring up at the ceiling in a daze and Seishirou sitting up to look over the back of the couch at an inscrutable Hokuto.  
  
"Hokuto-chan, welcome back!"  
  
"You were molesting my brother, weren't you!" she said accusingly.  
  
"Would I do that?" Seishirou asked innocently.  
  
Subaru made a faint bewildered noise and tried to sit up, looking distinctly ruffled and confused.  
  
Hokuto laughed insanely. "Of course you would! You pervert, Sei-chan! Too bad I came home early!"  
  
"Life is filled with little misfortunes," Seishirou said agreeably. "Would you like some tea, Hokuto-chan?"  
  
Subaru wondered hazily what would have happened if Hokuto hadn't come home as early as she did, and, flushing, decided he didn't need to know and he should really think about something else. It was probably for the best, anyway. Maybe.  
  
As for Seishirou, whether or not he was frustrated by this mishap of timing was something no one but he would ever know.


End file.
